Formyl transition metal compounds will be synthesized by reactions of transition metal hydrides with CO and by treatment of N-formylimidazole with transition metal nucleophiles. The mechanisms by which formyl metal complexes and metal hydrides/CO interconvert will be studied. Time Resolved Resonance Raman Spectroscopy will be employed in the detection and characterization of transient intermediates in these reactions. Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (1H and 13C) will be used in the characterization of reaction products and as a probe in kinetic experiments. The studies will involve transition metal porphyrin derivatives, providing knowledge concerning new methodology for studies of porphyrins in living systems. Other compounds under investigation will include systems which have served as vitamin B12 coenzyme models. Findings from these investigations should generate experimental approaches for the determination of biomolecular structure and function and for the elucidation of molecular biological mechanisms.